


the meaning of life

by madzielightbane



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, its basically just a suuuuper short look into quentin's mind before the kiss, its sappy and cute so prepare to scream, this is about 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzielightbane/pseuds/madzielightbane
Summary: me? implying that the only way to find the puzzle piece was for them to grow old together and be life partners? never





	the meaning of life

Quentin and Eliot had spent the last year together. Every second of every day, living together, growing closer and closer. As they sat in the middle of the puzzle, celebrating their first year, (and yes, it truly was celebrating, because even though they were both frustrated at first, it had become a constant source of calm in their lives, having one thing stay the same and not having to save the batshit crazy world for once) Quentin contemplated how their relationship had grown over the last year.

Obviously they were friends, they had been when they started, and after everything they had gone through together, it would be ridiculous if they ever were anything but. But recently Quentin had started to sense that their relationship was becoming slightly less… platonic. 

About six months into the quest, Eliot had mentioned Alice. Granted, he had mentioned her along with all of their other friends, but it seemed like he was asking more than just if he missed them all as well. 

“I miss them. A lot, Quentin.”

There was a short silence before he continued, “What about Alice… and everyone? Do you think you can stay here much longer without them? Won’t you be lonely”

“Well,” Quentin stopped and thought about it for a moment, “of course I miss them, but I know we’ll see everyone again soon, and plus, I’ll always have you, so I couldn’t possibly be lonely.” His hand reached for Eliot’s, then, hesitating slightly before intertwining their fingers. 

There was a moment when their eyes met, and Quentin leaned forward, thinking that Eliot was about to kiss him, but Eliot unwound their fingers and stepped backwards, wishing Quentin a good night before retreating into the bedroom. 

Quentin had always known that he was attracted to Eliot. That much was obvious. At first it had been just a harmless crush, because Eliot was one of the first friends he made at Brakebills, and it helped that he was incredibly hot. 

As the two grew closer, however, and Quentin began seeing Alice, he realized that they would only be friends. 

But when they opened that clock, Quentin had no idea what would be in store. He realized that he had grown to love Eliot, and that scared him, just a little.

As Eliot toasted to their last year at this thing, Quentin realized that if they were truly about to solve the puzzle, he didn’t want to waste another second.

“Hey,” he struggled to put his thoughts into words.

“Hey,” Eliot replied, with a patient fondness.

“I-um,” Quentin realized that he would never be able to form an eloquent sentence about what he was feeling, so he leaned forward and kissed Eliot. It was incredibly brief, but Eliot closed his eyes and leaned forward immediately. Quentin pulled away, and smiled slightly, not knowing if this would lead to anything, but glad he had done it anyways, when Eliot grabbed his hand, and guided him into a second kiss.

This was nothing like their first, barely memorable in the midst of fucked up emotion magic. This is slow, and soft, and meaningful. This was the start of a life together, a life with it’s ups and downs, as every life has, but a beautiful life, and they were together until the end.     

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want a sequel about what happened after regarding arielle and rupert and all that then i might find the motivation if enough people comment that they would be interested. Or maybe i could rewrite the same scene but form Eliot's pov? idk you guys tell me what u want <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
